thefreelancercollaborationfandomcom-20200214-history
Colorado
"Agent Colorado is very strong-willed, independent, and extremely determined when she sets her mind to something. She tries to keep herself distant from everyone else, having no desire to get close to any one individual, perhaps for the fear of getting hurt. She will disregard orders if she believes there is a better way to go about completing the mission, leading others to view her as hot-headed and reckless. The very traits that cause others to see her as strong make her the opposite in other eyes. Colorado uses her emotions to determine her actions, uses her anger to fuel her, and this makes her an easy target. I believe that, should she ever gain any friends in the project, her loyalty would prove undying and she would blindly help those she trusts no matter the consequences to herself. One would simply have to find a way inside the walls she hides behind." - ''Agent Nebraska Personality Colorado is fueled by an intense rage at the Insurrection; one so pure she's taken to "marking" her kills whenever possible, and leading some to question her sanity. 'Rado has no mental health disorders to speak of, but she allows herself to get caught up in her anger far easier than most Freelancers, and occasionally is overwhelmed by it, leading to a deadly rampage that refuses to distinguish friend from foe. She will not hesitate to cut down allies when this happens if it means achieving her current goal or focus; to her, there's only the next body to create. However, despite her raging temper and often brutal methods, she is a loyal soldier at heart and would do whatever she had to to keep her team safe from harm. This is not to be mistaken as affection for her team; it's more like faith that if she watches the backs of her teammates, they'll do the same for her. She tries not to get too close to her teammates for fear of actually getting too attached and having to watch them die. After losing her previous boyfriend, Aaron Gunny, to a mission that went badly, she has vowed to stay away from her fellow Freelancers and keep their relationship strictly professional. The loss of her younger brother, Blake, was the whole reason she joined up with the UNSC. At twenty-nine, 'Rado had been a marine for ten years before being kicked out of the UNSC. Despite her many acts of what could have been considered war crimes, she continues to stick to her guns and does whatever she needs to break the Insurrection in half. To her, the methods are worth the results, no matter how brutal they may be to fellow human beings. Underneath her anger and isolation, 'Rado is still aching over each loss she's had, forcing herself to put aside her emotions in order to focus on the task at hand. Far from being over Blake's death completely, let alone Aaron's, she hides her pain beneath a burning confidence (often described as arrogance), and her writings. She keeps a poem book that she writes in whenever she feels overwhelmed. Relationships The Director ''"Ah, the Director. A commanding officer that doesn't care how the mission gets done, he just wants it done. If my old CO had given me the go-ahead to do whatever it took to win, we probably would've won a lot more battles than we did..." 'Rado is thankful that the Director gave her the chance to continue fighting the Insurrection when the UNSC decided to dump her. She is glad to be working under someone who is open to even the most extreme methods, and though 'Rado is averted to the loss of civilian lives, she understands that casualties in war are to be expected whether they're fighting or not. Overall, 'Rado has no problem with following the Director's orders to the letter, even employing more barbaric methods to make sure the mission gets done in order to impress him and further herself on the board. New Jersey "It's strange having Jersey as a roommate. We have our arguments and go to bed angry, each believing that the other is wrong. We'll go a round in the training room and still be angry. Then we'll go on missions and it's like nothing could come between us. May God help whoever stands in our way when we're united..." Jersey and 'Rado could be described as frenemies. The two are roommates, and more often than not they're ready to rip the throat out of the other. While Jersey finds the scoreboard to be unnecessary and a cause of many arguments between the Freelancers, 'Rado takes the board seriously and thinks Jersey should also be more serious about her standing. However, despite their differences of opinion regarding the board, 'Rado and Jersey will stand together on issues they agree on and can become quite a force to be reckoned with. So while Jersey and 'Rado are often at odds, when they come together under a common cause, not much can stop them. Nebraska "I like Neb. He's... really nice. And sweet. And he seems to actually care. And truth be told, that scares me. It scares me that he knows me so well. It scares me that, for all of my efforts, it would hurt me far more than I'd like to admit if he ever got himself killed." At the beginning, Nebraska was just another teammate, and an annoyingly persistent one at that. No matter how many "fuck off" vibes she put off, Neb still persisted through it all to get to know her. And at first it was just the occasional snippy banter over their rankings on the board. Eventually it grew to more genuine conversations and interactions, most notably in Chapter 73: When You Least Expect It, when 'Rado openly flirted with Nebraska mid-firefight. From there their bond only grew, culminating to the present in which 'Raod openly shared with Nebraska exactly why she hides from developing bonds with people, and why she joined up with the UNSC in the first place. Fighting Style While not specialized in any one weapon, 'Rado is gifted with the ability to adapt to any standard UNSC piece of equipment. Battle Rifles to SMGs to Rocket Launchers, 'Rado has a decent grasp of most every kind of weapon. She does not, however, use the sniper rifle willingly. She thinks sniping is a cowards' way of taking down the enemy. While she respects the fact that snipers watch her back, she prefers to be up closer to her enemy so she can scare them, or be able to look in their eyes so they know she's won. Sniping is far too sudden for her tastes. Of all weapons, however, 'Rado prefers SMGs and occasionally will delve into using her two knives, a pair she has affectionately named her Rose Thorn. She prefers tight quarters so the spray from her weapons is less of a detriment, but she usually carries a battle rifle or DMR with her as a backup. She doesn't bother carrying many extra rounds since she's so used to scavenging from the battlefield for other weapons and supplies. No Mercy 'Rado is not one to offer mercy to a begging enemy, and believes all captured prisoners should just be terminated immediately when they've outlived their usefulness. Wasting resources on keeping enemies alive is a mistake in her eyes, particularly when they'd probably do nothing but stab their hosts in the back if given the chance. Even in battle 'Rado prefers not to draw out the death of her foes, silencing survivors with a flick of her blade across a wounded throat. To 'Rado it doesn't matter if the enemy surrenders; the fight isn't over until it's just her side left standing. She has been known to execute unarmed enemies in the past, as well as civilians harbouring Insurrectionist forces. Themes Self-Imposed Isolation 'Rado is determined to keep herself separate from the other Freelancers as much as possible. Ten years of fighting and losing people constantly has taken a toll on her emotionally. After she lost Aaron to her botched mission (the same one that finally got her kicked out of the UNSC), she vowed never to grow close to anyone again, figuring it best if she hardened herself to the point of being borderline emotionless in case someone from Freelancer were to die. The fewer ways she could be hurt, the stronger she would become, at least in her mind. Any Cost to Win Open to extreme and often brutal methods of combat, 'Rado will do whatever it takes to finish the fight and complete the mission. While this has gotten her in trouble with the UNSC, she is pleased, and almost disturbingly excited, to see that the Director has no such qualms about ethics of war. In 'Rado's opinion, if you aren't willing to do whatever it takes to win, you aren't meant to be in war. Extreme Loyalty If 'Rado were to pick one quality she would never sacrifice, it would have to be her loyalty. She takes pride in sticking to the side she's chosen, and even if she hates you, if you're fighting for the same things she is, she'll have your back. Often this loyalty gets foolhardy, as she'll gladly charge into danger for a cause or person she cares about with no thought to her personal safety. Trivia *Agent Colorado's personality is based on how her author thinks the mountains would act like if they were personified. Deadly and unforgiving at their worst, accommodating and peaceful at their best. Wild and untamed like the wilderness, but still with hints of tranquillity mixed in. All it takes is a little understanding and respect to get the best side of both Agent Colorado, and the mountains she's based on. Category:Freelancer Category:Characters Category:CQC Specialist